Free as a Dove
by Silence is Beautiful
Summary: Rin's grandfather wanted his granddaughter to be happy, safe and out of her parents grip. He devised a plan to make sure that happened. But as things go on was it the right decision or was it a big mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Free as a Dove**

**I**

A young woman entered the high school quietly; she moved through the loud busy crowd and went to her first class. She wore the school uniform for girls, a black and red plaid skirt, a white undershirt and a black jacket. Her hair was up and she didn't wear any makeup. She was a little short and slender.

When she entered the only other person was a boy, with silver hair and the teacher. The teacher noticed her and smiled. "You must be the new student, Rin, correct?" Rin nodded. "It's nice to see you here. Go take a seat." Rin quietly took her seat in the back.

"Sesshomaru," The teacher called out. "It seems you have the same classes as Rin. For the next couple of days show her around until she becomes more familiar."

Rin started to decline. "I do not mean to be rude, but I can manage by myself. Thank you, though."

Sesshomaru turned in his seat with a raised eyebrow and turned back. Fine with him, he didn't want to be bothered with such menial tasks. But it was odd she declined. She was the first woman to seemingly not want his attention nor cared for it. He pushed her through his thoughts when the class began to fill with their other classmates.

Sesshomaru was the last to leave the classroom right after the new girl. He watched as she tried to dodge the people in the hallway trying to find her way. He stopped when she stopped, she looked around. It was obvious she was lost. She looked at her paper once more and took off into the wrong direction. He was irritated for some reason as he took off after her.

"You're going the wrong way." He said stopping behind her. He noticed she jumped a little and looked at him. He grabbed her hand and tugged her along. Within moments, she yanked her hand back and wiped it on her skirt as if he had germs. The action bothered him, but he continued to walk and she followed.

Throughout the day he saw her to her classes, she even sat with him at lunch along with his half-brother and his girlfriend and their friends. Instead of chatting or taking interest in their conversation she quietly ate her lunch. When she was finished, she asked him where the next class was.

She stopped him when he started to stand. "No, I'm sure I can find it if you just tell me where it is."

He scowled at her. "I'm finished with lunch. I'll show you." She looked a little disgruntled when he stood up, and promptly followed him.

Inuyasha –his half-brother- watched in amazement, while his girlfriend Kagome had her mouth hanging open. "What the hell was that?" Miroku asked just as amazed. His girlfriend Sango shrugged.

"Even though she sat with us, she looked uncomfortable, and did you see her face when he stood up to go with her." Kagome said still trying to process what she saw. "Girls here throw themselves at him."

Inuyasha made a noise. "Is that all you saw? Because I just witnessed my bastard of a brother help someone, when usually he would rather let them fend for themselves."

Miroku nodded, he agreed that was unlike Sesshomaru. "Maybe he's sick."

They all shrugged and went back to eating. If they spent too much time trying to digest and understand what just happened they might end up losing their mind.

At the end of the day people started to notice the girl who followed Sesshomaru from class to class and the whispers started. Some of the girls narrowed their eyes at Rin, one in particular.

* * *

Rin entered her house and she was greeted with one of the maids. "Miss Rin." The maid bowed. "Your mother and father would like you dressed by seven. Company is coming over."

Rin nodded, thanked the maid and went to her room. Her father must have invited his business partners. She didn't feel like attending but she knew that was out of the question. Her mother and father would be furious if she ever disobeyed.

Rin started homework and decided she would rest a little before the dinner. When her alarm woke her up an hour before seven, she got up to get dressed. She knew how her mother was and picked a simple black dress with sleeves that covered her shoulders with black flats. She straightened her hair and made her way downstairs.

The first person that spotted her was her mother. "I approve of your attire, darling." Her mother said looking her over. "You probably should have put on a little makeup. I wish you would start wearing it."

"Yes mother." Rin replied.

"The guests are already here, so are your grandparents," Her mother scowled as she mentioned them, "They are in the sitting room, go." Her mother ordered.

"Yes mother." Rin headed straight to the sitting room where her father stood up when he saw her.

"Rin, darling," He hugged her from the side and kept an arm around her shoulders. "This is Inutaisho, his wife, and their two sons. I believe they go to your school."

Rin didn't give any hint that she already knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She bowed lightly. "It's nice to meet you."

"She's wonderful," Izayoi complimented.

An older gentleman stood up and gently pushed his son away from Rin. "It's my turn son; you've hogged my granddaughter far too long. Come my Dove; sit next to your grandmother."

Rin obeyed the little command, but Sesshomaru noticed there was a little shine in her eyes as she sat next to her grandparents. It was obvious that she favored her grandparents above her own parents. He also didn't miss the little cringe when her father hugged her.

"I'm going to go check on the dinner." Sesshomaru noticed the look Rin's father gave her and how quick she bowed her head before he left.

"Miss Rin, have you seen Sesshomaru or Inuyasha at all at school?" Izayoi inquired.

The only thing Rin did was nod.

Her grandfather frowned. "Dove," He said gently gaining Rin's attention. "Go on and speak."

Rin turned back to Izayoi. "Sesshomaru and I have all the same classes. He was very kind to show me around and I sat with both him and Inuyasha at lunch."

Izayoi started asking more questions. "Do you have any hobbies, Rin?"

Rin looked uncomfortable again. Her grandfather sighed and started bragging about his granddaughter. "She paints. She's is a phenomenal painter. And when you catch her off guard, she sings like an angel." Rin started to blush.

At that point Rin's mother walked in, "I can hardly call her voice like an angels. It sounds like nails on a chalk board." She made a noise, "And those paintings." She laughed as she looked at her guest, "Hardly talented. Don't fill her head with hope father-in-law. She'll be heartbroken when she realizes she cannot get far with what you call talent." She looked around the room. "Dinner is served."

As everyone piled out of the sitting room, Inutaisho's eyes met Rin's grandfather's eyes.

Dinner was uncomfortable for Rin. She sat next to Sesshomaru who ate in silence. She sensed that there was something in the air and if something wasn't said soon something was going to explode. She wished this dinner would hurry itself up so she can be excused.

Towards the end of the dinner that seemed to last forever, Rin's father cleared his throat letting everyone know he had something to say. So he stood up. "Rin darling," He started and right then and there she felt like her life was going to end, something was going to happen and there probably nothing she could do about it. "As of tonight, you are engaged to Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru snapped his head to his father, who ignored him.

"It is a chance to unite our family and businesses and become strong." Her father said with a smile.

Rin looked like she had witnessed a murder. Might as well be hers. She dropped her fork loudly on the plate. Her mother glared at her for making a scene. "And if I don't want too?"

Her mother was just as furious but she acted like she had been a part of this little plan. "Rin! Don't be rude. You should be honored that they would want you to be a part of their family."

"Actually, _we _are honored for Miss Rin to be a part of our family." Inutaisho spoke up and her mother made a noise of disagreement.

Rin growing tired of everything stood up. "I'm a good daughter. I listened and obeyed everything you two," She looked from her father and mother, "have ordered me to do without even so much as a complaint. I'm tired of listening to you two order me around. I'm tired of being dragged around by you two to show what a perfect family you have and how you have it under controlled. I'm tired of getting into trouble when I haven't done anything. I just want to be left alone. I refuse."

Rin's mother stood up so fast and slapped Rin. "You ungrateful brat. How dare you talk to us like this? We have done _everything _for you…" She was taken aback by Rin's sudden laughter.

"Yes, thank you for everything you have done to make my life hell just to suit your needs." Rin sneered.

Rin's mother went to slap her again, but Sesshomaru caught her hand. "That will be the last time you lay a hand on my soon to be wife. Am I understood?"

Rin's mother nodded and feared the furious look in his eyes. Inutaisho's lips quirked, his son just accepted to protect and marry the girl.

"Dove, follow me out into the garden." Rin silently followed her grandfather.

They sat down onto a bench and Rin stared at a rose bush. "I would accept, my little Dove. You need to get out of this house, it's crushing you."

"And marrying a man I do not know, will not?" Rin spoke harshly, she looked immediately contrite. "I'm sorry grandfather…"

"No, no Dove! Speak out! Be angry!" Her grandfather encouraged. "Your parents have shoved you into a little box with no room to grow. They made you into what they wanted you to be. You are a caring, loving girl, who needs to be free. You have such a wild spirit my Dove. Accepting this proposal would be good for you."

She didn't understand, "But if I accept wouldn't I be doing what my parents want me to do?"

Her grandfather grinned. "I know you're upset about it, but I actually threw the idea out there, I just made it seem like your father planned it all. I want the best for you my Dove, but living in that house is going to be the death of your young life." Then he looked disgusted and serious. "Last week I was privy to a conversation with my son and his wife. My Dove, they were going to push you into a marriage with a horrible man. The way you are now, you would have accepted to please your parents." He took a deep breath. "My Dove, I want you to be safe. I've known Inutaisho and his family for quite a long time, and if you're forced to marry someone, I would rather it be with a good family and a young man whose going to do right by you."

Rin broke down into tears and just cried out everything she had ever held in. Her mother frowned upon such displays of emotion. "I just want to be left alone." She cried out to her grandfather.

Rin's grandfather looked almost to tears as he watched his little Dove cry. He took and held her and let her cry to her heart's content. As soon as everything calms down, she'll be happier, and she'll be taken well care of.

She'll be safe.

* * *

**I'm going to be totally honest; I have no idea where this story is going. It just came to me and I'm excited to see where it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Sesshomaru sat in his father's study and waited patiently as his father collected his thoughts. "Hazuki praises you for stepping up to take care of his granddaughter."

Sesshomaru snorted. "More like pushed."

Inutaisho ignored his son. "Nonetheless, he thanks you. I'm baffled in why he thinks you would be a perfect match for his innocent, pure hearted granddaughter. Even more so, I'm astounded you haven't sensed him snooping around you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "What?"

His father smirked. "He's been following you. He's the reason for Rin switching schools and the reason she has all the same classes as you. Really son, I thought you were in tune with your surroundings." He chuckled when his son growled. "Upon his research, you were his pick."

"What else is going on?" Sesshomaru asked casually. There was something bigger going on, the tension in that household was thick. The way Rin acted with her family.

Inutaisho shrugged. "I don't know. Hazuki was adamant that his granddaughter be taken care of. He didn't give details. It's apparent that he doesn't like his son's wife and I'm sure you already figured out she isn't Rin's real mother. Hazuki is positive she is planning something evil that involves your dear Rin." Inutaisho took on a serious look, "Whatever is going on Sesshomaru, be prepared. This is going to be a tough battle."

* * *

They were arguing again. Rin listened as her mother shouted at her father for agreeing to this marriage when she had already promised Rin to another. She hadn't told her grandfather she already knew that her mother had planned another arranged marriage for her. Their secrets they thought they were keeping from her weren't lost on her.

"What are you going to do?" A small dragon slithered up her thigh to rest on her lap.

"I don't know Ryu." Rin answered. "I don't have a choice; I'll have to marry that dog demon." Rin sneered.

Ryu snickered. "It's amusing they think you're meek and barely know what's going on." Rin smiled at the dragon. "I don't know what you're waiting for Rin, you could end this."

Rin shook her head no. "It's not going to be that easy Ryu. My father was once a good man; she's got him caught up in something. Something bad is going to happen. I have to make sure that it doesn't, and just ending it now could possibly make it worse."

Ryu snorted making a little fire puff out of his nose. Rin tapped him on the head. "Be careful when you do that." Ryu shook his head.

"Maybe you should tell that dog demon what you know." Ryu advised. "They can be trustworthy. He could probably help you. I know of their family and if you could tell anyone, it would be them." Ryu watched Rin's face as she thought. She had this habit of biting her lip when she thought too hard. He knew the one thing Rin wanted, which is to be left alone. She would tell him constantly that she wished to live in a small house out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the beautiful scenery around her, with him of course. She also told him constantly that he was her best friend and she wouldn't ever dream of going anywhere without him.

"Are you sure Ryu?" Rin asked a little worried. "I know nothing about them. They can't be all that bad though if my grandfather wants me to marry Sesshomaru."

Ryu bumped her chin. "I think you should rest Rin, you have school tomorrow."

Rin patted Ryu on the head and then kissed it. "Thank you Ryu." She carried him to the bed with her and laid down with him snuggled up to her. "In the end, I hope everything get's better.

Ryu wished that for Rin too.

* * *

Sesshomaru spotted Rin in the classroom first. She stared out the window with the same emotionless look she always wore. She turned her head, looked at him, and then looked away again. Her reaction to him bothered him, just like when she pulled away at his touch. He wasn't used to being dismissed.

Hazuki had a meeting early that morning with the staff to let them know of the announcement. The word spread fast that the two were engaged. The students were whispering even more now but they stared mostly at Rin. She took it all in stride and ignored them.

When the bell rang, Rin made it to the hallway but she was stopped by another girl. Rin tried stepping out of the way but the girl just moved right back in front of Rin. Rin narrowed her eyes. "Yes?"

"Stay away from my Sesshomaru." The girl said with hostility.

"Don't hold your breath." Rin said walking around the girl. She didn't have the patience to deal with a fan girl.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction and saw the killer glare Kagura gave Rin's back. He would have to keep an eye on Kagura, she could very well go after Rin. When Kagura entered high school and met Sesshomaru she immediately confessed her love to him and claimed him as hers even though he wanted nothing to do with her. She was vicious and crushed every girl she thought liked him. He couldn't let her do that to Rin.

He sat next to Rin and quietly got her attention. When she looked at him he warned her about Kagura. "If she does anything, tell me."

She gave him a small smile, he didn't realize he was staring at her lips until she waved her hand in front of his face. "What?"

"I said, thank you, but just because we are engaged doesn't mean you need to be my keeper." Rin said. He just nodded and they both turned their attention to the front of the class.

By the time lunch came, Kagome and Sango assaulted Rin asking her about the engagement.

"Wow, I'm sorry Rin." Kagome said and then laughed a little. "No offense Sesshomaru, but no girl wants to be told who to marry."

Sango agreed. "By the way Rin we're going out tonight as a girls night out, you want to join?"

Rin thought about it, she would have to get permission from her father to stay over her grandparents for the weekend, otherwise if her mother got wind of what she really wanted to do, she'd put a stop to it right there. She had never been invited out before, probably because she never had any friends. "Sure." She was both excited and nervous.

* * *

The first thing Rin did when she got home was find her father, who was in his study. She knocked and only went in when he told her too. She glanced at the two men who sat across from her father's desk. They had to be related because they looked remarkably alike.

The older one she assumed was the father. He looked all too serious for her. His face was thin and pasty looking and his eyes were dark and it almost looked like they were sunken in to her. He had short dark dusty hair.

The younger one was healthier looking. He wasn't as pale as his father; he had dark eyes and black wavy hair that was pulled back. He seemed calmer than his father too.

"I apologize for interrupting. Father, may I stay with my grandparents over the weekend? I'll just go to school from there on Monday." She waited patiently for his answer. She was ready for his rejection, but when he approved she almost doubted what she heard. Before he could change his mind she thanked him and again apologized for interrupting and left to go pack.

She surprised her grandmother when she opened the door to find Rin standing on the porch. Her grandmother pulled her in for a hug. "Rin!"

Hazuki rushed out as soon as he heard his granddaughter's name. "Dove!" He pulled her in for a hug too nearly crushing her.

She hugged both her grandparents. "I'm staying for the weekend, but tonight-," She didn't get to finish. Her grandfather pulled her into another room where Sesshomaru and his family were seated. He practically pushed her into the seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Grandfather," She tried again. "I can't stay long. Tonight I was invited out by friends."

Hazuki teared up at the mention of that and he looked at Sesshomaru who instantly became alarmed. "She's got friends! I knew this engagement to you was perfect."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with an apologetic look before rushing up to her room upstairs she had there to get ready.

"Bye!" She shouted and rushed out.

Hazuki clapped his hands together. "Now let's talk about the new house for you two."

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter.**

**Have you ever looked at a word and for some reason it just didn't look like right, even though throughout your entire life that's how the word has always been? Or am I just losing my marbles?**

**Each time I wrote 'father' I cracked up. It doesn't look like father to me and I would pronounce it as fa-ther. So you understand how loopy I was, I even Googled the word to make sure I was spelling it right and I had the right word down. -.- I need to go to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Rin in a short amount of time became good friends with Sango and Kagome. She never knew having _friends _could be so fun. She was able to spend more time with her grandparents; her father was being oddly lenient, which also drove her mother up the wall. Since she was able to spend more time with her grandparents, she was able to spend more time with Kagome and Sango. On the occasion that happened often, Hazuki made sure to add some Sesshomaru quality time.

In fact, she was on her way to look at houses with Sesshomaru, alone, except for the driver. They both sat quietly in the back of the car. Her grandfather had several suggestions for them. The house they were currently going to see was located in the city.

Sesshomaru started at the very large house the car stopped at. He glanced at Rin to see her reaction, for a split second he saw her lip curl. He was surprised that she didn't like it. He didn't know much about her, but with her current living status, he figured she would at least consider it. Maybe this house was too small for her.

"Driver, don't waste your time. On to the next destination." Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. "I thought we were looking at all of them?"

"What's the point of looking at something you're not interested in?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I'm not the only one going to be living in it. You're being forced to marry me; you should at least enjoy your home."

Sesshomaru glanced at her; he wasn't sure what to think about her considering his feelings. He knew she was quiet and polite. She was obedient when it came to her parents. He just couldn't figure out underneath everything if she was a complete bitch or genuinely innocent.

From the way her grandfather spoke about her, he would think she was innocent, but you never could be sure about someone.

"Change of plans, Driver," Sesshomaru called out, "Go back to the realtor." He looked at Rin to explain to her. "It would be easier to just pick one ourselves." Rin just nodded.

Rin and Sesshomaru leaned over the table that was littered with papers of current houses on the market. At first he was just going to let her pick, but he eventually took part in finding somewhere to live.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin once more and caught her staring at a particular piece of paper with longing in her eyes; she gave a little sigh his hearing could only pick up. She placed it aside and started looking at others.

"Rin." She looked up at him. "Would you mind going to grab me some water?" She nodded getting up.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the piece of paper she cast aside. He covered it up trying to make it seem like it was the next one he planned to look at next. Rin came back and handed him a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

He pulled the sheet out and was slightly taken back at what she seemed to like. It was in the country, far from people but not too far that it would take hours to get into town. It was a nice sized cottage house with an abundance of land and forest surrounding it. So his soon to be bride was reserved and wasn't one for big fancy flashy things.

"Realtor," He called over the man who was patiently waiting for them to make a selection. "I think we'll choose this one to buy. Get the papers ready and by the time we get back from looking at it, everything should be final." There was really no point in seeing the house but he figured she would love to see it and he would take her there. The realtor was delighted and nodded.

Rin leaned over to look at the house he selected. At first she was a little down that he had chosen one out of the blue without consulting her first, but as she stared at the paper with her dream house on it, she gasped. She looked at Sesshomaru with wide almost teary eyes. She couldn't control it, tears slowly started to slip down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru frowned. She didn't like it, he was sure this was the one. Before he could retract his statement to the realtor, Rin scooted out of her chair and flung her arms around Sesshomaru. Caught off guard he wrapped his arm around her waist. He wanted to keep her where she was but he let her pull back.

She wiped at her eyes. "You were watching me weren't you?" She laughed a little. "Sorry. I've been on emotional roller coaster lately and can't seem to pick a mood to be in." She was shocked. She wasn't used to other people considering what she wanted other than her grandfather, but she didn't get to experience that often.

"You're being forced to marry me; you should at least enjoy your home." He repeated what she had said to him, and he gave a tiny split second smile as she laughed.

He could sense she was in lighter spirits. It was like she couldn't contain her excitement. She was the first one to get out of the car and she jogged up the stone path. Sesshomaru came up with the keys in hand and unlocked the door; he pushed it open but let her go in first.

Oh it was beautiful. Wood floors, large windows, a stair case off to the entrance to lead upstairs. The kitchen was up to date, and it was spacious but not too big. All the rooms were decent sized as well. She loved it.

Sesshomaru watched with a sense of peace as he watched Rin jump from room to room with a big grin on her face. Next week they would pick out furniture. He had a silly thought that they probably wouldn't need any, she was simply happy with having just the cottage.

"Do you like it?" She finally came to stand in front of him, still smiling and her eyes shining.

"As long as you approve of it, it's satisfying to me." She shocked him once again by jumping up, wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She said squeezing him in a hug.

She untangled her legs from his waist and dropped them to the floor, but he still kept her in his hold. She still kept her arms around his neck. She placed her forehead on his chest. He gave her a light squeeze. "You'll be okay Rin." He pulled away from her but grabbed her hand. "Your grandfather made reservations for us for dinner." He locked the door to their house and got into the car. Before dinner they stopped at the realtor's office, got the papers and headed to dinner.

* * *

"Ryu," Rin said coming into her room at her parents' house. Her mother was throwing at fit that she was spending too much time away from home. Her father made her come home.

Ryu came out from underneath the covers. He eyed her. "You look happy." Rin flopped down on the bed, grabbing Ryu as she rolled over on to her back. She placed the dragon on her stomach.

"You know that house I've always wanted out in the country?" Ryu nodded. "I got my dream house, thanks to Sesshomaru. You should have been there, you're going to love it. I think it's time you meet him too so you're not always cooped up in the room. Is that okay with you?"

Ryu nodded as he laid his head on her chest. "I'm happy for you Rin."

"Us, Ryu, happy for us." She corrected him. "You won't have to hide anymore and you'll be able to roam freely in and outside of the house. You can even have your own room." She scratched under his chin. "Thank you for everything Ryu."

Ryu listened to Rin talk about the new house and the type of furniture they should get. He could tell Sesshomaru was starting to grow on her. Her opinion of him was slowly changing and he was sure she didn't even realize she was probably slowly falling in love with him too.

* * *

**Some Sesshomaru and Rin time. It's slowly building up and it looks like our Rin is coming out of her shell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Things are changing and probably for the worst. Her father was letting her do basically whatever she wanted; he was acting out of character. He was letting her basically letting her do whatever she wanted even against her mother's wishes. She wasn't sure what to think about it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kagome called out to her, "What about this one?" Rin looked at the dress Kagome held in front of her. Kagome laughed at the look on Rin's face. "All right on to the next one."

Kagome, Sango and Rin were shopping for dresses for the upcoming 'ball' being held by her grandfather. It was also a proper engagement party for Sesshomaru and her. Sango had picked already picked hers out. It was a long strapless elegant black dress. Kagome and Rin were still searching for theirs.

Rin broke away from the group and browsed by herself. She found an off the shoulder dark red cocktail dress that caught her eye. She pulled it off the rack and took it to show her friends.

"You're going to look gorgeous!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Now I need a shawl to go over my shoulders, should I find a red one, or black?" Rin asked.

Both Kagome and Sango were shaking their heads. "We know you and Sesshomaru are getting close despite being rushed into marriage, but that's not how this works. Sesshomaru will know if you're feeling chilly," Sango said. "He'll give you his jacket or put his arms around you. It will be romantic." Now they both were nodding their head in agreement.

Rin sighed. "If you say so."

After a half an hour, Kagome found her dream dress, it was a dark blue with very thin straps that stopped three inches above her knees. It was perfect for her.

* * *

Something was going to happen; Rin felt it in her bones. Her mother looked too smug about something. Naraku and his father were even invited. Her father tried to look normal, but she could tell he was upset about something.

"Ah my Dove." Her grandfather took her hand and brought her over to Sesshomaru and placed her hand into his. "You two are just…perfect!"

Rin blushed and tried to hide her face. He had said it too loud and a few people started to stare.

"Next month, you two shall be married." He told them. "I'm thinking the first of the month." He tapped his chin. "Yes, the first of the month. I shall have everything started tomorrow."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru for his reaction and he looked amused.

"Now I have convinced your father, my dear Dove, for you two to move into your new home whenever you want."

"Our furniture will be delivered tomorrow. We'll go from there." She was surprised to hear Sesshomaru agree to move in right away. She wasn't oppose to it, a lot was happening and everything was happening so fast. She would have to go with the flow.

All of a sudden, she felt an arm sneak around her waist and pull her to his side. Sesshomaru kept that arm locked around her. He didn't look happy either. Naraku walked up to them with his father. "Congratulations."

Naraku's father nodded. "Yes indeed, congratulations. Had we acted a little faster, we would be saying this to my son." He smiled but it wasn't at all a kind smile.

Rin kept quiet and Sesshomaru just nodded his thanks. Naraku unexpectedly took her hand and kissed the top of it. "You look beautiful." All she could do was smile faintly and take her hand back. She heard Sesshomaru growl as Naraku and his father walked away. They both looked at each other and she understood his 'don't go near him' look.

She wasn't prepared for the next person to come up to them, a young woman, maybe a little older than Rin. She looked elegant, with her blonde hair piled on top of her head, a tight dress hugging every curve of her body, red lips smiling as she sauntered up to them. Her blue eyes were looking at Sesshomaru, but then shifted to Rin.

"Hello, Rin." Her eyes shifted back to Sesshomaru. "And Sesshomaru. It's so nice to see you again."

Rin's gaze darted up to Sesshomaru. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, just as you and I have dear Rin. We only met a handful of times. I'm your stepmother's niece, Sara. Sesshomaru and I, however, go way back, don't we darling?" She ran her thin fingers down his arm. "I was shocked I heard you two were getting married. At one point I thought that was going to be me and you." She started walking way. "Congratulations."

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand. Something didn't seem right. He looked down at Rin and she seemed confused and troubled. "We only dated for a few months." He didn't know what to think about the two being related.

She shrugged. "That was the past, and had you not been forced to be with me maybe you could have been with her, and happy." Before he could say anything she turned a smile on him. "I'm going to go get something to drink." He watched her walk away.

Inuyasha came to stand next to his brother. "The tension in the air is horrible." He observed. Sesshomaru nodded, not surprised his brother was bound to pick up on what he was feeling. He was sure their father was sensing it too. "Kagome feels it too. She keeps saying something evil is in the room. I don't know what's going on, but whatever is about to happen keep your guard up, I'll do the same."

Sesshomaru nodded and went to find Rin; no doubt they were trying to get to her. The lights shut off, his hearing picked up glass breaking coming from outside, a muffled scream. He darted out the back. All he saw was Naraku holding red and saw red. He jerked Rin away from him and started to attack. Rin grabbed his arm.

"Stop." Rin didn't really want to defend Naraku but he had actually tried to save her. "He was defending me."

Naraku stood off to the side. "I didn't' see the attacker."

Inuyasha and their father along with Rin's grandfather rushed outside. "Is everything alright?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru nodded pulling Rin with him. "Everything is fine." He growled.

Sara came rushing forward pulling Rin into a hug. "Oh Rin! Are you okay? It was a good thing Naraku had been there for you."

"Thanks." Rin said quietly and followed Sesshomaru. "Is it just me or is everyone acting weird." She whispered to him.

"It's not you." Sesshomaru told her.

* * *

**It was a short chapter, but things are kicking up.**

**I'm so proud of Inuyasha, sticking by his brother's side even though they never get along. =]**

**Rin's having conflicted feelings.**

**New character, who I already don't like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Rin waited on the couch clutching a bag against her chest. Sesshomaru was locking up the house and she was excited and nervous. Two days after the party they had moved in, for her comfort Sesshomaru had made sure she had her own room, at least until they were married, but he made it perfectly clear she was more than welcome in his bed.

Sesshomaru sat in the recliner and waited patiently for Rin to calm down. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Rin nodded but hesitated. Should she prepare him? She opened her mouth but closed it when she met his golden eyes. He raised an eyebrow. It would just be best to get it over with.

Rin unzipped the bag, out came Ryu. "His name is Ryu and he's my dragon, my best friend." Ryu slithered around her neck to make himself comfortable on her shoulder. "I've had him ever since I can remember."

"Does your father know about him?" Sesshomaru asked highly doubtful her father knew or her stepmother.

Rin shook her head no. "Before my birth mother died she told me to never ever show Ryu to anyone. Now that I am no longer living in their house, I don't have to keep it as a secret anymore."

Ryu gave a slight nod. "It's a pleasure, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gave a light nod back.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and frowned at how tense she was. She sat rigid, "Why are you still nervous? This is your house just as it is mine. We are both free to do whatever we want here."

Sesshomaru turned his head at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Frowning he stood up going to the window. "Sara is here."

Rin came to stand beside him; Ryu moved out of the room. "I wonder why."

Sesshomaru opened the door when the door bell rang, Sara pushed past him without being invited in and made a dash to hug Rin. Tears were streaming down her face. "Oh Rin! It's so horrible!"

Not knowing how to take the sudden contact by a cousin she's only met once Rin awkwardly patted Sara's back and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shrugged. "What's wrong?"

Sara backed away pulling Rin with her out the door, "We must hurry Rin! Uncle…your father collapsed! Auntie sent me to fetch you!"

As soon as the word 'father' and 'collapsed' registered in Rin's mind, she grabbed Sesshomaru's keys and ran for his car. Sesshomaru had to race to get to her. She didn't need to be driving when her head wasn't in the right place. He would go with her. Granted he didn't win the father of the year award with Rin, but he was Rin's father. He guided her to the passenger seat and told her to wait for a few minutes. He jogged back up to Sara telling her they would meet at the hospital. Sara nodded sniffling dramatically walking to her own car as Sesshomaru locked the front door.

As both cars drove off, Ryu peeked through the window narrowing his eyes at Sara's retreating car. He didn't like that smirk she had showed when no one was looking. She started crying when Sesshomaru turned around.

Ryu already knew things were taking a turn for the worse when concerning Rin, but more so, something wasn't right.

* * *

Rin skidded to a halt having Sesshomaru run into her back from her sudden stop. Her mother was nowhere to be found; her grandfather had his head down while his wife stroked his back in a comforting manner.

Rin sank down on her knees in front of her grandfather gathering him into a hug. "Oh Dove." She heard him faintly whisper to her.

"Rin, darling," Her stepmother walked up behind her, her voice and face void of expression. "The doctors don't know what's going on or how long he has left." Rin stood up facing her mother. "The room is down the hall and to the right."

Nodding Rin didn't hesitate to go to her father.

Rin went to her father's bedside grasping his hand. "Father, it's me Rin."

His eyes fluttered up and he looked almost frantic. "Sorry…" He choked out. "Not a good father…" He took a deep breath, "Don't…trust her…love…" Before he could get the last word out, the monitor made a loud constant beep noise. Backing up and covering her mouth. She was grabbed and her face was turned into a chest. Sesshomaru moved her out of the room as nurses and doctors rushed into the room.

A freak accident.

No one knew what had happened, but he all of a sudden collapsed. Sesshomaru had watched Rin's mother the entire time before he heard the noise. She didn't look upset or shocked that this happened. Ever since Rin entered his life, things have been – for a lack of a better word- weird. He was growing frustrated.

Rin wiped her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Come outside with me."

He followed her out to a little court yard, taking off his jacket, he draped it over Rin's shoulders. She sent him a small thank you smile. "Do you want to marry me?"

"I said I would," Was Sesshomaru's answer.

Rin shook her head. "We barely know each other. I'm asking if you want to."

"I never thought about marriage." He admitted. "I suppose my ideal woman to marry would be you, otherwise, I'm most certain I would choose wrongly and marrying a materialistic woman who doesn't care about anything but looks and money."

Rin laughed but sobered up. "My parents especially my stepmother thought I was ignorant. I knew what she had planned for me. She wanted me to marry Naraku and went behind my father's back and promised my hand to him. I don't know how it would benefit her, but knowing how she was pushing for that to happen it had to be big." Rin sat down on a bench and wrapped his jacket tight around her. "My stepmother is all about money. We have plenty to keep us happy, but she wanted more and my father made sure she got what she wanted. She had him wrapped around her finger." Shaking her head and blinking back tears she continued. "She killed my father you know."

The accusation shocked him just a little. He wouldn't put it past her, but it was almost hard to believe. "You know this for certain?"

Rin nodded. "I don't have proof or know how she did it. But things weren't going her way anymore and she needed to be back in control. Since my father is dead she's my guardian now, she owns everything, even me. Since we aren't married yet, she'll oppose the marriage."

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed. "If you believe we can work Sesshomaru, be prepared to fight for me." _I'm prepared to fight to be free. To be free with you._ She thought sadly hoping he felt the way she did.

* * *

**Well that was fast and dramatic, it's all building up I think. Like I said I have absolutely no idea where this is going. This story could end up sucking.**

**I'm trying to find my writing style and I think this is good practice. All suggestions are appreciated even mean ones. All opinions count. **

**On a side note, that Sara though I don't like her. And Naraku…he's not what he seems. My opinion of him is up and down.**


End file.
